The present invention relates to a chain saw adapted to be driven by a compact engine having a cylinder with a horizontal axis and, more particularly, to a chain saw constructed to facilitate a periodical inspection of cylinder, piston and so forth, as well as renewal of parts.
In the chains saws of the type mentioned above, the engines are usually air-cooled engines having cooling fans. Therefore, during the operation, saw dusts are suspended by the flow of the cooling air flowing around the cylinder of the engine to attach to the latter thereby to lower the cooling efficiency.
It is, therefore, preferred that the chain saw is constructed to permit an easy removal of saw dusts from the area around the cylinder. It is also preferred that the chain saw is constructed to eliminate, in the periodical inspection of major parts such as cylinder and the piston or renewal of the parts, disassembling of parts which are not to be inspected or renewed. Also, the number of parts which are difficult to mount and demount, such as a cylinder cowling, baffle and so forth, is preferably reduced.
It is also necessary that the chain saw is constructed to permit an easy handling and a long stroke of the piston in the cylinder to obtain a greater driving torque from the engine.
Unfortunately, the chain saws proposed and used hitherto could not meet these requirements to a satisfactory extent. Particularly, those who are engaged in the maintenance work for the chain saws have had to face various difficulties in the points mentioned above.